sarangheyo yongwonhi
by heenim's girlfriend
Summary: akhirnya donghae dan jessica kembali merampas hubungan mereka yg sempat kandas setahun yg lalu. taecyeon yang ternyata menyukai yoona dari awal idol army juga akhirnya meyatakan perasanya dihari ulang tahun im yoona pada tanggal 30 mei.*happyending


**SARANGHAEYO YONGWONHI**

Cast : SJ's Lee Donghae, SNSD's Jessica, 2PM's Ok Taecyon, SNSD's Im Yoon Ah

Cameo : 2PM, SM artist

Genre : Romance

Length : ALL AGE

Author : Kim icyeh

Keterangan : My first fanfiction, hope you all enjoy and happy without bashing. Mencoba menyambung nyambungkan semua yang pernah author liat. Kkkk yang gak nyabung di abaikan aja yah. Enjoy

Jessica POV

Hari ini adalah SNSD's inkigayo special stage, Semua media sedang membicarakan tentang kedekatan ku dengan taecyeon oppa. Memang kemarin tepatnya hari minggu aku dan taecyeon oppa pergi keluar untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu yang akan dia berikan disaat ulang tahun perempuan yang sedang dia sukai oh tidak bahkan wanita itu adalah wanita yang sedang ingin dia jadikan yeojachingu.

~**flashback**~

**08.30 SNSD's dorm**

'_you better run run run run run….' _

"yobeseyoo.." jawabku setengah sadar karna sebetulnya aku baru bangun, maklum saja hari ini hari minggu dan kebetulan grup ku sedang tidak ada jadwal

"sica-ssi apa kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

"nuguya?" karna baru saja bangun aku tidak sempat melihat siapa yang menelpon ini

"aiiiish, yak! sejak kapan kau menghapus nomerku?" ntah mengapa pria ini harus berteriak dipagiku yang cerah, tanpa bertanya lagi aku langsung mengecek siapa pria aneh yang menelpon ku sepagi ini "o… taecyeon oppa! Ada apa? Mianheee aku baru saja bangun dan langsung mengangkat telpon mu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon. Jeongmal mianhe oppa"

"aaaaah, aku tidak mengganggu mu kan?"

"anioo, hari ini aku libur memangya ada apa oppa?" jawabku seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur

"ahh tepat sekali! sic bukankah tgl 30 ini Yoona ulang tahun?"

"emmmp" aku meng-iya-kan sambil meminum segelas air

"aku bingung tahun ini harus memberikannya apa. menurutmu aku harus memberikannya apa?" aku diam sejenak memikirkan apa yang sedang diinginkan yoona saat ini "hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal, bagaimana dengan mu oppa?" "sebenarnya aku ada jadwal malam ini, maka dari itu aku hanya sempat siang ini untuk membeli sesuatu untuk yoona. Karna besok selama 3 hari aku akan ada dijepang"

"emmm baiklah siang ini aku akan menemani mu mencarikannya. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang harus kau berikan padanya oppa" aku seraya membuka lemari pakaian ku dan bersiap untuk mandi

"aiissh jinjayo? Ahh baiklah baiklah aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 10. Kau bersiaplah"

"ne oppa, telpon saja kalau kau sudah hampir dekat dengan dormku"

"ne~"

~**Flashback end**~

"eonni! Apa benar kau ada hubungan dengan taec opaa?" seohyun membuyarkan lamunanku

"aiiish, sudahlah aku pusing" aku bangkit dari sofaku dan mencoba keluar ruangan untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak-tidak. Ku langkahkan kaki ku sekitar 3 ruangan dari ruangan SNSD. Nah ini dia 'SuperJunior's room' .

_~ceklek~ _

"anyyeoooong" sambutku seraya membuka pintu.

"whoaaa jessica-ssi!" bisa terlihat dari wajah mreka yang terkejut melihatku

"kau sendiri saja? Mana seohyun?" celetuk kyu yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan berpura-pura ngambek lalu mengambil langkah keluar ruangan

"ahahahah ya ya ya" heechul oppa langsung menarik tanganku "kau sperti baru mengenal si evil itu saja" lanjutnya

"aku hanya bercanda sic" kyu masih memandang laptopnya dengan serius ntah lah game apa yang sedang dimainkannya sekarang.

Aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk sebelah eunhyuk oppa yang sedang serius dengan handphonenya "oppa! aku dengar kau sudah punya pacar" aku menggodanya sambil melirik ke arah handphonenya "tentu saja, orang setampan aku mana mungkin tidak punya pacar"

"mwooo? pria ini bagaimana bisa dia mengira dirinya tampan, adikku saja menolaknya" jawabku pelan.

"suatu saat nanti krystal-ssi pasti akan menjadi yeojachingu ku"

_~plak!~_ sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal berhasil mendarat dikepala hyukkie oppa "never!" eunhyuk oppa langsung mendapatkan death glare dari soulmate nya donghae.

"jessica-ssi jadi sekarang kau dengan taecyeon?" lanjut haeppa sambil mengambil kursi dan langsung duduk tepat dihadapanku. Dia memang suka seperti ini, memperlakukan wanita seperti ini maksud ku. Dengan tatapannya yang begitu dalam dan tajam mungkin bisa membuat orang yang tidak mengerti jadi salah paham. Walaupun ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia menatapku sperti ini namun perasannya masih sama, jantungku sperti mau copot.

"aigoooo apa aku setampan itu?" haeppa membuyarkan lamunanku, omoooo ternyata sedari tadi aku hanya menatap wajahnya.

"jessica-ssi jadi benar kau….."

"aissssh sudahlah mengapa semua orang didunia ini bertanya hal yang sama padaku" ucapku langsung memotong omongan sungmin oppa "

"sica-aa jika memang kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya aku harap taec bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi jika kau memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hmmm aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan sendiri mengapa kemarin kau bisa tertangkap jalan bersama taecyeon" donghae oppa mengelus kepalaku, ntah ini yang keberapa kali dia mengelus kepalaku sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya namun seperti yang kubilang perasaan ini masih tetap sama.

"uhuk uhuk" itu seperti suara batuk yg disengaja 'kyuuuuuuu' teriak batinku

"gomawoyo oppa" jawabku singkat tidak memperdulikan suara batuk evilmagnae itu

_~cekleeek~ _"apa sica ada disini?" ternyata manager oppa mencariku "ne, aku ada disini. Apa sudah mau mulai?"

"kajja kajja 5 menit lagi kita tampil"

"aaaah hyung untung kau cepat datang, aku bisa mati cemburu melihat hae dekat-dekat dengannya" eunhyuk oppa sambil menunjuk ke arah ku, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku

"oppadeul! Gomawoyo sudah menghiburku" ucapku pada semua member superjunior

"sica-ssi fighting" heechul dan teuk oppa memberiku semangat. "ne! Yak cho kyuhyun aku harap kau tidak mati karna terlalu lama bermain game. Oppa aku duluaaan anyeong"

aku langsung kabur sebelum sesuatu mendarat dikepalaku karna ucapan ku ke kyu barusan "yak mau kemana kau?" kkkkk aku bisa mendengar kyuhyun oppa meneriakan namaku.

4days later

Author POV

Siang ini super junior sedang berlatih untuk superman performances, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Namun tidak untuk eunhyuk, shindong, dan heechul ketika member yang lain duduk-duduk karna lelah mreka malah sibuk melakukan dance cover girlband dan menjadikannya lelucon. "ya ya ya kau masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi sica di lagu ? aku akan memperagakannya" _'Mr. Taxi Taxi Taxi jigeum jugsi jugsi jugsi~' _ bisa dikatakan ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya heechul memperagakan itu. cukup menghibur memang, tapi tidak untuk donghae yang sepertinya sudah bosan melihat hyungnya melakukan itu.

"ahh hyung bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?"

"wae? Kau merindukan sica? Kau masih berharap kembali padanya kaaaan hae-aa?" lanjut heechul sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke donghae

"jangan terlalu banyak berharap hyung, taecyeon itu lebih tampan dari mu. Sudahlah" lanjut kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari psp sony kesayangannya itu.

Dibalas dengan suara terbahak bahak dari eunhyuk yang sedang tiduran dilantai.

_~slept~ _donghae membalasnya dengan menyelepet kaki kyu dengan handuk kecilnya

"aku aku bisa membayangkannya bagaimana sica memilih taec dibanding donghae" eunhyuk berdiri dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan shindong "aku sica dan kau donghae" lanjut eunhyuk kepada shindong.

"aisssh apa apa'an kalian ini?" donghae merebahkan badannya dipangkuan siwon sambil memegang samsung galaxy S2 miliknya seolah tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dilakukan ndong dan hyuk,

"ahhh ne ne ne" jawab shindong cepat seraya mengambil handuk kecil milikya, seperti sedang membuat sesuatu tapi entahlah apa itu.

"Jessica jung kembalilah padaku, aku tidak bisa bernafas lega tanpamu. Setiap aku melihatmu dengan lelaki yang lebih tampan dari ku itu seperti ada ribuan jarum didadaku yang menusuk. Jessica-ssi I cant forget your love, please comeback to me" shindong sambil berlutut dan memberi (ceritanya) setangkai bunga yang dibuat dari handuk kecilnya tadi (jatohnya jadi kayak setangkai bunga besar gitu).

"ahhh mianhe oppa telah membuat ribuan jarum itu menusuk jantungnmu karna ternyata dugaan mu benar. Dia adalah lelaki yang lebih lebih lebih tampan dari mu. Lee Hyuk Jae" eunhyuk meperagakan suara perempuan, sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya (ceritanya biar keliatan sexy)

"yaa! Pabbo!" heechul yang tiba tiba memukul kepala eunhyuk dan di akhiri tawa menggelegar dari semua member yang ada di ruangan latihan.

_~…dret~ _(getaran handphone eeteuk)

"mwooo! Tumben sekali yuri menelponku" ucap eeteuk sambil melihat layar handphonenya

"angkat hyung, ppali ppali" eunhyuk seraya mendekati eeteuk

Eeteuk langsung mengangkat telfon yuri dan me-loadspeakernya

"yobeseyo yuri-aa?"

"oppaaa~ kau tau besok tanggal brapa?"

"kau menelfon ku hanya untuk menanyakan tanggal? Apa kau tidak punya calendar?"

"oppaaa~ coba jawab dulu besok tanggal berapa dan akan ada apa?"

"hmmm 30? Dan akan ada apa nya mana ku tau. Coba kau tanya ahjumma peramal" suasana ruang latihan yang tadinya berisik dengan bermacam jenis cara tertawa menjadi hening karna semua member ingin mendengar percakapan hyungnya yang sedikit aneh dengan anggota snsd itu.

"aiiiiish oppa~ kau tidak tau besok akan ada apa?" yuri sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"yaaa! Kita bukan peramal, mengapa kau menanyakan pada kami besok akan ada apa. Aisssh bocah ini" jawab heechul yang tidak mau kalah juga meninggikan suaranya didepan handphone.

"eonnie spertinya ini heechul oppa, aku takut dengannya. Eonnie saja yang berbicara" terdengar suara yuri seperti sedikit berbisik dengan temannya disebrang telfon sana.

"ahh hyung kau membuatnya takut" timpal siwon yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil heechul.

"yobeseyooo oppa~" kali ini bukan yuri lagi yang berbicara, seperti sudah berganti suara

"taeyeon? Sica?" jawab eeteuk mencoba menebak suara siapa itu

"ne, ini aku taeyeon. Oppaa apa kalian malam ini bisa datang ke dorm kami?"

"WHOAA UNTUK SO NYU SHI DAE TENTU SAJA BISAAA!" unyuk yang langsung bersemangat, menjawab tawaran taeyeon.

"aaah kau ini, nanti malam kita ada sukira" bisik eeteuk. Yang ternyata taeyeon bisa mendengar bisikan eeteuk ke eunhyuk barusan.

"ahahahah oppaaa kalo sebagian dari kalian tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa. kami hanya ingin mengadakan surprise buat yoona. Besok dia ulangtahun dan malam ini kami berencana membuat surprise. Maka dari itu kami ingin minta bantuan kalian" lanjut taeyeon

"oppaaaa~ %^$$%*&&^&&%^_)(#!+_))_)*" terdengar brisik skali diseberang telfon sana, semua member snsd berteriak seperti ingin mengatakan 'oppa kalian harus datang'

"apa dia sedang dipasar?" yesung memegang kupingnya dengan wajah innocent

"taeyeon-ssi! Sebenarnya kau sedang dimana sekarang ha!" jawab heechul setengah kaget mendengar teriakan member-member snsd barusan.

Setengah tersenyum eunhyuk menghayal sambil merebahkan badannya "indah sekali jika aku bisa berada ditengah-tengah mereka" _~slept~ _khayalan eunhyuk barusan buyar seketika karna slepetan handuk kecil donghae.

"yak heechul oppa, kau harus datang nanti Malam" sekarang sepertinya sudah berganti suara lagi

Tapi ternyata heechul tidak mendengarnya karna sekarang dia sedang serius memperhatikan game yang dimainkan kyuhyun, sambil sedikit mengajari kyu ntahlah game apa yang sedang dimainkan kyu sekarang, hingga mampu membuat heechul yang tidak bisa diam jadi anteng seanteng-antengnya.

"ne ne ne baiklah pasti kami usahakan sebagian dari pasukan kami akan datang. Pastikan banyak makanan disaa yaa" lanjut eeteuk.

"hyoyeonssi akan masak banyak untuk kita semua oppaaaa~" teriak seseorang wanita dibalik telfon.

Disambut senyum sumringah dari eunhyuk "aaaaaa jinja?"

"hyung aku akan menelpon produser sukira, bahwa aku tidak bisa siaran hari ini" lanjut eunhyuk sambil merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil handphone yang sukses ditepis eeteuk.

"baiklah baiklah, nanti kami kabari lagi. Ne?. kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telfon nya ya"

Eeteuk menekan ENDCALL dengan cepat.

"yaa habis siaran sukira kan kita masih bisa ke dorm mereka. Mengapa kau tega membiarkan ku siaran sendiri nanti malam?" eeteuk sedikit memarahi eunhyuk

"ahh hyung akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga walau tidak secara langsung" jawab eunhyuk sambil tertawa kecil

Eeteuk sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibacarakan eunhyuk "mwo?"

"kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku hyung" lanjut eunhyuk sambil tertawa terbahak bahak, tapi ternyata hanya eunhyuk yang tertawa karna yang lain sedang pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang eunhyuk katakan barusan.

**SNSD's dorm**

Terlihat beberapa wanita cantik sedang mengerubuni satu iPhone 4G putih yang digeletakan diatas meja.

_~tuuut~_

"oppa? Yobeseyoo?" jawab seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dan lembut dia adalah taeyeon, leader dari 9 grup wanita cantik Girls generation atau yang lebih dikenal dengan SNSD.

"yak oppa apa kau mematikan telfonnya?" lanjut yuri yang tepat duduk disebelah taeyeon.

"baiklah oppa oppa kuharap kalian tidak melewatkan adegan seru malam ini" lanjut hyeoyeon yang berbicara sendiri dengan iPhone 4G white.

Sedangkan dimeja makan terlihat seorang wanita sedang menyendiri sambil memutarkan mutarkan handphone nya, dia memilih tidak bergabung dengan member lainnya untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun yoona. Ini bukan karena dia tidak senang atau pun sedang ada masalah dengan yoona yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga olehnya tapi lebih karena mood nya sedang berantakan saat ini hingga akhirnya gadis berperawakan tinggi membuyarkan lamunannya "sica-aa, waeyo? apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya sooyoung sambil sedikit mengusap punggung jessica dengan lembut.

"ahh ani, aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri" jawab jessica dengan senyum seolah memberi isyarat bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. "hmpph baiklah, jika kau sudah siap ceritakan pada kami yaa, jangan biarkan kau memikirkan masalahmu sendiri. Karena kita adalah keluarga, masalahmu masalah kami juga. Arachi?" jawab sooyoung yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis jessica.

**FLASHBACK**

Jessica POV

Aku baru saja selesai mandi "whoaah segar.. eump?" aku lihat Led notification handphone ku menyala ketika ku buka ternyata sms. Namun sms itu tidak ku buka, karena menurutku pasti tidak penting, jika itu sms penting pasti orang tersebut sudah menelfon ku berulang kali sekarang.

Ku lanjutkan aktifitasku dengan hair dryer dan gulungan rambut, walau hari ini tidak ada jadwal tapi penampilan sangatlah penting bagiku terutama urusan rambut.

Hari ini semua member sedang sibuk mempersiapkan surprise untuk yoona, bisa terdengar kericuhan mreka diruang tamu saat ini, tak jarang aku terkekeh sendiri didalam kamar mendengar debatan mreka.

"yeah perfect" gumamku sendiri melihat tatanan rambutku, ku ambil handphoneku dan berjalan keluar kamar, bisa dilihat para member sekarang sedang mengerubuni meja yang ada di ruang tamu. Saat aku ingin bergabung dengan mreka tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar, kubuka sms tersebut

_Received massage _

_**Oppa **_

'_**baiklah kau tidak membalas sms ku sica-aa. Memang tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu'**_

Apa? aissh pabbo! Aku menggetok kepalaku sendiri, dengan buru buru ku buka sms yang sedari tadi ku abaikan yang ternyata adalah sms dari donghae oppa.

_Received massage_

_One hour ago_

_**Oppa **_

'_**sica-aa apa kau sungguh-sungguh punya hubungan dengan taecyeon?'**_

Aku terdiam membaca sms tersebut, aku berjalan ke meja makan mengindari member lain. Hatiku bertanya-tanya mengapa donghae oppa bertanya seperti itu. dengan cepat aku membalas sms nya

_**To : oppa **_

'_**mianhe oppa aku baru selesai mandi, dan baru melihat sms mu. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya aku punya hubungan dengan taecyeon atau tidak?'**_

Ku rasakan jantung ku berdegup kencang hingga aku mengambil segelas air putih untuk meredakan degupan jantung ku ini. Hp ku kembali bergetar dengan cepat aku membukanya

_Received massage_

_**Oppa **_

'_**karna sejujurya perasaan ku untuk mu masih sama seperti saat pertama aku mengenalmu. Aku memang bodoh megatakan hal seperti ini lewat pesan sms. Karna aku belum mampu untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya sambil menatap kedua matamu lagi'**_

Aku merasa kerongkonganku sangat kering membaca smsnya. Apa dia bilang? Perasaanya masih sama seperti pertama dia megenalku?

'nado oppa' jawab batin ku lirih

_**To : oppa **_

'_**aku harap nanti malam kau bisa datang oppa. karna itu akan menjadi jawaban seperti apa hubungan ku dengan taecyeon oppa yang sebenarnya'**_

Aku harap donghae oppa tidak salah paham dengan balasan sms ku barusan

-5 minute-

-15 minute-

Apa dia sedang latihan dan tidak melihat sms ku? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah paham? Aaaah andweeee aku mengacak ngacak rambutku. Aku masih menunggu balasan smsnya

-25 minute later-

Assssh dasar pabbo, mengapa aku membalas seperti tadi, seharusnya tidak seperti itu. aku memutar mutarkan handphone ku berharap dia bergetar dan memperlihatkan tulisan 'you have a massage'

Sesekali aku mengecek handphoneku tapi nihil. Hufh ku hembuskan nafasku ke udara. Apakah seperti ini rasanya mempuyai rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapan? Aku terlalu gengsi mengatakan bahwa aku juga masih sangat mengharapkannya. Karna kami berpisah dulu karna kemauanku. aku terlalu lelah dengan sifat cemburu donghae oppa. Tetapi aku baru merasakan bahwa ternyata aku sangat mencintainya setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kami. 'huuuufh' ku hembuskan lagi nafas ku ke udara.

"sica-aa, waeyo? apa kau sedang ada masalah?" sooyoung tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku

"ahh ani, aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri" jawabku dengan senyuman khas ku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu saat ini.

"hmpph baiklah, jika kau sudah siap ceritakan pada kami yaa, jangan biarkan kau memikirkan masalahmu sendiri. Karena kita adalah keluarga, masalahmu masalah kami juga. Arachi?" sooyoung seolah mengerti arti dari senyumku barusan, dia kemudian meninggalkan ku sendiri di meja makan yang masih berkutat dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

**FLASHBACK END**

SNSD's dorm – Author POV

10.00 PM kst

_Ting nong.. _terdengar bel berbunyi segerombolan gadis cantik berlari menuju depan pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu pertama mreka

"o… 2PM member" seru sunny heboh

"annyeong haseyo" seru member 2pm seraya masuk ke dorm snsd untuk pertama kalinya

"annyeong oppa silahkan masuk" ujar taeyeon mempersilahkan

"whoaa aku pertama kalinya masuk ke dorm wanita, bagaimana dengan mu mu hyung?" ujar chansung ke taecyeon yang dibalas tawa tidak niat dari taecyeon.

Sedangkan junho dan wooyoung berkeliling dorm snsd mengecek setiap barang yang ada . mulai dari ruang tamu dapur hingga kamar para member. "taeyeon-ssi yang mana kamarmu?" ujar junho mengagetkan taeyeon yang sedang membuat minuman buat pesta malam ini. "mwo? ahh kamarku ada di ujung oppa" jawab taeyeon.

_Ting nong.._ siapakah tamu kedua?

"kalian sedang sibuk, biar aku saja yang buka" ujar taecyeon seraya membukakan pintu

"gomawoyo oppa" teriak taeyeon dari dapur

"omo" taecyeon sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, membuat junsu yang sedang duduk diruang tamu menoleh ke arah pintu "o…. boa-ssi"

"anyeong, ahh? apa aku begitu menakutkan, kenapa kalian kaget seperti itu" pekik boa sambil sedikit tertawa memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"eonnie masuklah" teriak taeyeon dari dapur "ne ne apa ada yang bisa aku bantu" jawab boa langsung menuju ke arah dapur. Taecyeon seperti masih tidak menyangka dapat bertemu diva asia seperti boa.

"yuri-aa jam berapa yoona pulang?" ujar wooyoung seraya memakan snack "ahh iya aku belum menelfonnya, eonnie bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menelfonnya biar dia tidak curiga" ujar yuri ke boa yang dijawab dengan anggukan.. dengan cepat boa mencari nomor yoona yg ada di handphonennya.

"yobeseyo yoona-aa" tidak perlu waktu lama ternyata telfon boa langsung diangkat

"ne eonni, waeyo?" jawab yoona dengan suara parau disebrang telfon sana, sepertinya dia sedang capek

"yoona-aa mengapa suara mu begitu berbeda? Apa kau sakit?"

"hmm anio eonnie, aku baru saja selesai syuting. Hanya agak melelahkan" jawab yoona dari sebrang telfon sana, boa men-loadspeaker handphonenya agar semua yg ada di ruang tamu bisa mendengar, bisa dilihat juga wajah khawatir taecyeon mendengar suara yoona yg begitu parau.

"hmmm begitu, kau dimana sekarang? Sudah kembali ke dorm?" ujar boa seolah dia tidak tau.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan eonnie, jalanan begitu macet, eonnie ada apa menelfon ku?"

"hmm aku sedang berada di restoran sukiyaki sekarang, dan tiba-tiba aku ingat bagaimana im yoona sangat menyukai sukiyaki. Makanya aku menelfon mu agar kau iri. Kkkk" ujar boa sedikit berbohong pada yoona bahwa dia sedang di jepang

"ahh eonnie kau jahat, pokonya ketika kau kembali kau harus membawakan sukiyai untuk ku. Arraso" jawab yoona sedikit mengancam.

"ahahah baiklah akan aku bawakan. Apa untuk sampai dorm masih jauh yoong?"

"sepertinya eonnie, aku tidak tau ini sudah sampai mana"

"baiklah kau istirahtalah selagi dalam perjalanan, maaf yaa aku sedikit menggangumu yoong"

"anio eonni aku senang kau menelfon ku, kalau begitu kau habiskanlah sukiyaki mu itu eonnie. Dan jangan lupa ketika kembali bawakan aku sukiyaki"

"ne ne ne, baiklah kalau begitu hati –hati dijalan. Anyeong" ujar boa seraya menutup telfon.

_Buahahahahahahahahaha…_

Para member 2pm dan snsd melepaskan tawa mereka yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka boa sehebat itu mengelabui yoona.

"eonnie daebakk" ujar sunny mengangkat kedua jari nya

_Ting nong_

"nuguyaaaa" kali ini sica yang membukakan pintu, karna dia mempunyai firasat tamu kali ini adalah super junior dan berharap donghae juga datang.

"o… oppa! silahkan masuk" jessica seperti sedang mencari cari seseorang namun yang terlihat hanya 5 member super junior yang hadir sungmin, kyuhyun, shindong, yesung, dan ryeowook.

"o.. yang lain mana?" ujar sooyoung seolah mengerti siapa yang sica cari.

"heechul hyung, eeteuk hyung dan eunhyuk mereka ada siaran malam ini mungkin akan menyusul" jelas sungmin seraya memberi high five ke member 2pm 'yoo whatsapp bro' ujar taecyeon.

"mana yoong? Aku ingin memberikan selamat padanya" ujar kyuhyun

"pabbo, namanya saja surprise. Jika dia ada disini bukan surprise namanya" ujar sica dengan nada kesal.

"ahahaha kau kau kenapa? Kau sedang kesal" ujar shindong seraya merangkul pundak sica

"ahh hyung, kemana donghae?" ujar taecyeon seperti tau alasan apa yang membuat mood sica berubah.

"ahh itu dia sepertinya ada syuting untuk iklan baru, aku belum tau untuk iklan apa tapi dia meminta maaf karna tidak bisa datang" bohong sungmin, sebenarnya donghae ada di dorm saat ini hanya saja ia tidak mau datang

**FLASHBACK**

Superjunior's dorm

"donghae-aa kau serius tidak ingin ikut?" ujar sungmin seraya memakai gel untuk rambutnya

"ne hyung, aku tidak mau sakit melihat kemesraan mereka. Tadi jessica bilang anggota 2pm juga akan datang" jawab donghae yang sedari pulang aktifitasnya hanya tiduran dikamar memeluk bantal tanpa mencuci muka ataupun menganti pakaian terlebih dahulu

"mungkin maksud dari sms jessica tadi siang itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hae-aa" sungmin mulai mendekati dongsaengnya itu, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang donghae. Ia benar-benar kasihan melihat keadaan donghae sekarang. Walau didepan kamera mungkin dia terlihat baik-baik saja namun tidak dibalik kamera dia begitu rapuh apalagi jika sudah menyinggung cinta pertamanya.

"hmmp" donghae masih memejamkan matanya, ntahlah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang

"baiklah jika mereka bertanya kau kemana aku harus jawab apa?" tanya sungmin sekali lagi

"katakan saja aku sakit, atau apalah kebohongan yang membuat mu nyaman hyung" kini donghae merubah posisi tengkurepnya menjadi terlentang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibalik kepala sebagai topangan kepalanya.

"hmmm ne ne baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaa.. kau sendiri di dorm jangan mabuk atau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ara" lanjut sungmin seraya menepuk perut donghae dua kali.

"aisssh, aku belum segila itu hyung!"

**FLASHBACK END**

SNSD's dorm – Author POV

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir jam 12 malam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda yoona akan datang.

Semua member snsd,2pm, super junior, dan boa sekarang sedang berbincang mengenai apa dan bagaimana nanti taecyeon akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya untuk yoona. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya semenjak pertemuan pertama. Hmm mungkin berawal dari sebuah reality show dan scandal-scandal yang muncul membuat mereka jadi semakin mendekat bukan malah menjauh.

_Tingnong…_

"apa kalian mengundang tamu lagi?" tanya junho sambil meirik kearah pintu

"sepertinya tidak, coba aku lihat dulu siapa yang datang" taeyeon berlari kecil melihat kamera cctv untuk mengecek siapa yang datang

"yak! itu yoona cepat cepat semua berdiri, aku akan mematikan lampu" teriak taeyeon dengan suara kecil.

"mana kue nya kue nya"

_Ting nong... _bunyi bell sekali lagi

"yak! hidupkan lilinnya"

"aissh aku tidak punya korek api"

"cepat ambil didapur"

Setelah semuanya siap dan sedikit terjadi kegaduhan, akhirnya taeyeon yang didepan pintu segera mematikan lampu.

_BUKKH _"aisssh hyung kakiku terbentur meja" bisik kyu pada yesung. Mereka hanya bisa menahan tawa sebisa mungkin agar yoona tidak mendengar kegaduhan didalam dormnya.

YOONA POV

Hoaah akirnya hari ini selesai, aku berjalan dilorong apartement kami menuju dorm ku.

_Tingnong… _ ku tekan bell dorm ku, sebetulnya aku tau berapa password kami, tapi aku merasa beda ketika aku memencet bell lalu taeyeon eonnie membukakan pintu untuk ku dan bertanya "bagaimana syutingmu yoong" Itu terasa seperti semua lelahku hilang.

_Ting nong… _ku tekan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya namun tidak ada jawaban

'apa mereka sudah tidur?' pikirku

Kupikir mreka sudah tidur,aku mulai memasukan kode password dorm kami.

Ku buka pintu, begitu sepi dan gelap 'apa mreka tidak ada di dorm?' pikirku seraya menyalakan lampu yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk

"_**jjaaang! Saengil chukkaehamnida! Saengil chukkaehamnida! Saranghaneun uri yoona!saengil chukka hamnida!"**_

Aku hanya bisa mematung depan pintu masuk, benar-benar tidak kusangka mreka akan berbuat surpraise untuk ku. Mengingat jadwal mreka yang sangat padat. Aku sedikit tersentak melihat keberadaan boa eonnie di dorm kami yang ternyata juga mempersiapkan ini "eonnie bukan kah kau dijepang?"

"hey kau harus meniup lilinnya terlebih dahulu" boa eonnie kemudian menyodorkan kue ulang tahun berbentuk love berwarna pink beserta beberapa lilin mengelilingi kue itu yang berawrna pink juga, yah aku memang sangat menyukai warna pink

"yak! kau harus make a wish dulu" ucap junsu oppa ketika aku sudah memonyongkan bibirku bersiap untuk meniup lilinnya

"ahh ne" ku pejamkan mataku, aku sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan karna sudah memberikan semuanya yang aku punya tanpa kekuarangan satu apapun terutama kesehatan, popularitas, teman dan sahabat, keluarga yang melidungi dan menyayangiku. Aku juga meminta pada tuhan agar ia mengirimkan lelaki yang tepat dan baik hati untuk ku. Yang mampu melindungi ku dan menyayangi ku seperti menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Kubuka mataku dan mulai untuk meniup lilin-lilin itu. "hmmmph gomawoooooo" ntah lah saat ini aku sungguh ingin memeluk semua orang yang ada di sini, air mataku sudah benar-benar dipelupuk aku benar-benar terharu oleh semua ini. Shindong oppa adalah orang pertama yang memeluk ku "gomawo oppa" bisiku sambil menyeka air mataku. "ini untuk mu yoona-ssi, kau bisa membukanya jika aku sudah pulang! Ara.." shindong oppa memberikan ku bungkusan berwarna pink, lucu sekali "baiklah oppa".

Semuanya bergantian memeluku dan memberikan hadiah, yang rata rata bungkusan itu berawarna pink "hooaaaa sepertinya kamarku akan penuh dengan benda pink" ucapku senang

Dan ternyata taecyeon oppa adalah orang terakhir yang memberikan ku hadiah, "taecyeon oppa, gomawooo" aku sudah membuka tanganku untuk menyambut pelukannya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia malah berlutut pada ku memberikan mawar berwarna pink. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ku ambil mawar itu lalu ku lihat sekelilingku, taeyeon eonnie hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, sunny dan sooyoung saling menyenderkan kepala mereka sambil senyum-senyum. Wooyoung dan junho oppa malah merekam adegan ini? 'sebenarnya ada apa ini' pikirku.

"kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat snsd menjadi guest star di vaerityshow idol army?" ucap taecyeon oppa, aku mulai mengingat itu, ahh iya itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami

"kau benar-benar mulai mencuri pikiranku semenjak itu" lanjutnya lagi

"kita terus bertemu setiap acara-acara musik, namun hanya bertemu dan saling menyapa kan, sangat jarang kita bisa mengobrol satu sama lain" aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padaku ketika aku mendengar 2pm dan snsd berada dalam satu proyek iklan" aku mencoba mengingat lagi, yaa aku mulai dekat dengannya semenjak adanya iklan itu, aku tersenyum sembari mengingatnya

"dan pasti kau masih ingat yoong saat kita bermain di family outing 2? apa kau sadar aku mulai meperhatikanmu pada saat itu? saat produser menyuruhku memilihmu sebagai tipe ideal ku, memberikan bunga dan semua perlakuanku agar rating naik. Ahh ya asal kau tau parfume dan kalung yang kuberikan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun itu bukanlah bagian dari script. Itu benar-benar inisiatifku yang memberinya untukmu" aku cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan taec oppa kali ini"

"sampai pada akhirnya kita berada di episode terakhir family outing, aku cukup sedih pada waktu itu"

"aku sangat takut ketika awal scandal kita tercipta, takut hubungan kita menjadi renggang" taec oppa memberhentikan ucapannya

"tapi aku menjadi sangat bersyukur pada siapapun yang menciptakan scandal itu, aku menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Kita selalu dipasangkan dalam berbagai vaerity show, iklan, atau apapun itu" lanjutnya lagi, aku tersenyum mendengar setiap pengakuannya

"aku fikir setelah bertahun tahun melakukan pendekatan denganmu, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya" taec oppa mulai mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku jacket nya, dan boneka kelinci warna pink yang sedari tadi dipegang junsu oppa.

Dia menaruh kotak merah pada tangan kanannya dan kelinci pink pada tangan kirinya.

"hwaah aku bukan tipe orang yang pintar berbasa basi. Baiklah yoona-ssi. Kau bisa pilih kotak merah ini jika kau mau jadi yeojachinguku. Dan kau bisa memilih kelinci ini jika kau hanya mau menganggapku sebagai oppa" taec oppa mulai menyodorkan kedua tanganya . aku benar-benar dalam posisi yang bingung, satu sisi aku memang nyaman dengan taec oppa, tapi aku takut ini adalah awal dari kesedihan ku mengingat taec oppa mempunyai fans yang mengerikan begitupun juga aku. Aku melirik kearah member ku, semua seperti memberi isyarat dengan anggukan.

Baiklah akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengambil boneka kelinci itu "boneka ini terlihat lucu" aku bisa melihat wajah kekecewaan taec oppa dan semua orang yang ada di dorm ku, ketika aku memilih untuk mengambil boneka. Kemudian aku melanjutkan "tapi aku juga mau ini" aku mengambil kotak merah yang ada ditangan kanan taec oppa "yoona-aa" ucap taec oppa sedikit terkejut

"oppa aku ingin kau menjadi oppa sekaligus namja chinguku, makanya aku mengambil keduanya. Memang tidak boleh?" lanjutku menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjadi yeojachingunya.

"aahh aha haaaah gomawo" taec oppa berdiri dan memeluk ku, kali ini pelukan yang benar-benar nyaman dan hangat. Dia kemudian mengelus rambutku "saengil chukkae yoong" bisiknya, aku menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"kisseu kisseu kisseu" teriak semua member kompak

Akhirnya taec oppa melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium keningku "saranghae" ucapnya lagi membuat semua member ku hampir gila melihat kemesraan kami.

Kami benar-benar menikmati pesta malam ini, eunhyuk, teuk dan heechul oppa juga datang setelah siaran sukira. Akhirnya pesta berakir pada jam 2 pagi, mengingat semua orang masih mempunyai kegiatan untuk esok hari. Taec oppa memberikan ku goodnight kiss di kening ku dan goodbye hug sebelum dia pergi. "kau harus langsung tidur, ara" ucapnya seraya mengacak acak rambutku. "ne oppa hati-hati dijalan dan sms aku jika sudah sampai dorm" taec oppa membalas dengan senyuman yang manis.

**08.0 am –kst**

**Super junior's dorm**

Donghae POV

Ku buka mataku dengan sangat berat, terdengar kegaduhan diruang makan, ntahlah apa pesta semalam begitu menarik hingga mood mreka hari ini begitu baik. Kulangkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka ku dan gosok gigi.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas ku setiap pagi aku menuju ruang makan untuk meminum segelas air putih.

"hyung sayang sekali kau tidak ikut semalam"

"uhuk.. uhuk.." aku cukup tersedak ketika ryeowok menepuk bahuku ketika aku sedang minum

"ahh mianhe hyung aku tidak tau kau sedang minum" lanjut ryeowok mengusap usap punggungku.

"ne gwenchana wooki-aa" lanjut ku seraya melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang tv, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan cerita pesta semalam.

"heeeey good morning mabro" ucap siwon seraya merangkulku

"o… simba! Tumben sekali kau ada di dorm pagi ini" ucapku kaget melihat siwon yang biasanya dia pulang kerumahnya setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas

"aku rindu tinggal di dorm ini, makanya semalam sepulang syuting aku tidur disini" ujar siwon merebahkan badannya di kursi depan tv.

"ahh hyung bagaimana semalam?" lanjut siwon lagi bertanya pada leeteuk hyung, hm sepertinya aku mengerti arah pembicaran mereka. Aku berpura-pura kembali kedapur untuk megambil sepotong roti. Selain karna perut ku lapar, aku juga malas mendengar cerita tentang pesta ulang tahun yoona.

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju dapur mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya selai coklat. Lalu kutarik bangku meja makan, sambil memainkan handphone aku sarapan sendiri kali ini. Walau di dorm pagi ini sedang sangat ramai, tapi mood ku juga sedang sangat jelek untuk bermain.

"donghae-aa" aku menoleh ke arah sungmin hyung yang memanggilku

"andai saja kau ikut semalam" sungmin hyung menrik bangku disebelahku, sepertinya ia akan membuka topik yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku dengarkan. Dan sekarang aku bingung harus membuat alasan apa lagi untuk menghindari pembicaraan ini. Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum sedikit tidak niat

"kembalilah padanya!" aku menoleh lagi kearah sungmin hyung, aku benar-benaar bingung maksud dari kata-kata nya barusan

"ne, semalam jessica sedikit curhat dengan ku" sungmin hyung mulai menceritakan dari awal kejadian hingga akhir. Kali ini aku benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan baik tanpa memotong sedikit pun pembicaraan sungmin hyung

**FLASHBACK**

Jessica POV

Aku berdiri diatas balkon dorm ku, benar-benar indah diatas sini. aku melihat keatas begitu banyak bintang disana dan hanya ada satu bulan, lalu aku melihat kebawah bisa dilihat lampu-lampu kota menyinari jalanan yang masih lumayan ramai. ku tengok lagi kedalam dorm ku yang tertutup kaca, Semuanya sangat menikmati pesta malam ini, termasuk yoong dan taec oppa. aku senang melihat hubungan baru mereka. Aku berharap taec oppa adalah orang yang baik untuk yoong, dan dapat mengerti setiap pekerjaan yang yoong lakukan. Tidak pencemburu seperti donghae oppa.

Hah iya… aku pikir oppa akan datang dan menyaksikan bahwa scandal ku dengan taec oppa itu hanya salah paham, ternyata kau belum berubah oppa. Masih suka salah menafsirkan maksud seseorang, aku tau pasti kau salah paham dengan sms ku tadi siang.

Ku benamkan wajahku beberapa detik hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku "sic? Gwenchanayo?" aku menoleh kearah seseorang yang menepuk bahuku "ohh sungmin oppa? ne gwenchana? Mengapa kau keluar? Pestanya kan belum selesai oppa" aku menegluarkan senyum terbaiku, berharap ming oppa tidak melihat kesedihan ku

"kau sendiri mengapa diluar? Sewaktu aku melihatmu dari dalam aku pikir sepertinya pemandangan dari sini indah. Makanya aku menghampirimu" ucapnya seraya menatap keatas langit dan kedua tanganya dilingkarkan didadanya memperlihatkan lengannya yang besar

"aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri oppa"

"ada apa? hm? Cerita saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" jawabnya, sekarang dia mulai menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tau. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sedikit terpaksa

"haha aku bukan tipe orang penyebar gosip, percayalah padaku! ini karna donghae kan?"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapan terakhirnya barusan yang berhasil membuatku melotot kearahnya. 'aigoooo apakah dimuka ku sekarang ada tulisan bahwa aku sedang memikirkan donghae oppa?' teriak batinku

"hahaha aku rasa kau tak perlu menjawabnya sic, karna muka mu yang sedikit terkejut barusan sudah cukup menjelaskan yang sebenarnya"

"haaaaah oppaa hanya kau yang tau ini. Jebaaaal" rengeku sambil memegang lengannya yang lumayan besar.

"sudah kubilangkan? Aku bukan tipe pria penyebar gosip! kau masih mencintainya kan sica-aa?"

Ku benamkan lagi wajahku, aku bingung harus jawab apa. tapi secara reflek kepala ku mengangguk menendakan bahwa aku masih mencintai donghae oppa

"lalu mengapa dulu kau memutuskannya?" tanya sungmin oppa, aku kembali mengingat dulu mengapa aku sangat marah dan akhirnya menyudahi hubungan kami

"aku lelah oppa, selama bertahun-tahun dari kami masih menjadi training, donghae oppa tidak pernah berubah. Tetap dengan sifat kekanak kanakannya, pencemburunya, egoisnya, dan selalu berfikiran negatif tentang ku. Bahkan aku sudah memberinya kesempatan 3 kali untuk ia merubah sifatnya saat kami break. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sampai pada akhirnya scandal ku dengan jaejong oppa muncul. Pada saat dia baru mengetahui scandal ku dengan jaejong oppa. dia benar-benar marah selama seminggu ia tidak memberi ku kabar. Bahkan mengangkat telfon ku saja tidak. Mungkin pada saat itu tingkat kesabaran ku sudah mencapai puncak hingga akhirnya ia rindu padaku dan mengajaku untuk bertemu. Ia pasti tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kami sebagai sepasang kekasih" jelasku , aku sedikit mengatur emosiku berharap air mataku tidak keluar

"apa kau tau kalau donghae pun sama seperti mu sekarang? Apalagi setelah mendengar scandalmu dengan taecyeon muncul. Haaaaah dia benar benar berubah jadi dingin sekarang" jelas sungmin oppa

"sudah kuduga dia belum berubah, dia masih saja percaya pada semua gosip yang dilemparkan\netizen. Haaaaaaah" aku berteriak kecil sambil mengacak acak rambutku

"hmmmm aku sudah berjanji bukan akan membantumu" sungmin oppa tersenyum manis padaku lalu merapikan rambutku kembali.

**FLASHBACK END**

Author POV

"aku harus bagaimana sekarang hyung" ucap donghae setelah sungmin menjelaskan semuanya.

"buanglah sifat pencemburumu itu, karna hanya itu yang bisa menolongmu hae-aa" jawab sungmin seraya menepuk bahu donghae

"aku sudah mencobanya hyung, tapi ntahlah aku selalu mempunyai pikiran buruk, mengingat sica yang sangat akrab dengan semua laki laki"

"kau harus melawan itu semua, jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya kembali" jawab sungmin, namun tidak ada jawaban dari donghae, dia masih saja menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir.

**Ke-esokan harinya**

**10.00 AM – John Kennedy Airport, New York**

Hari ini adalah jaadwal SMtown new york, bisa dilihat sudah mulai banyak Cassie, ELF, sone, shawol, affaction dan beberapa fandom lain memadati airport. Sudah terlihat lelaki jangkung memakai topi dan tas ransel melambaikan tangan ke arah fans, yang langsung disambut meriah oleh fans "kyaaaaaaa siwon oppa!"

Setelah para member super junior keluar, giliran kesembilan perempuan cantik SNSD, mereka semua senyum ke arah fans. Tidak lama kemudian F(x) bersama shinee keluar.

Dua buah bus berwarna pink bertuliskan 'Smtown new york concert' sudah standby didepan lobi airport.

**Rich corlton hotel, new york**

Jessica POV

Kubuka pintu kamar ku, sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggalkan dua orang. Yaa aku dan tiffany satu kamar untuk tour Smtown kali ini. Aku bisa melihat wajah bahagianya mulai dari brangkat hingga sampai bandara tadi. Mungkin ini seperti pulang kampung baginya.

"aaaaaaah the weather really good" ujar fanny seraya membuka tirai kamar kami

"are you happy fany-aa?" tanya ku sambil membuka koperku bersiap untuk mandi karna siang ini kami akan ada rehersal untuk konser nanti malam.

"ne eonnie, it feels like comeback to my home" tiffany masih menatap kota new york dari kamar kami yang brada dilantai 15. "hmmm okey, im going to take a bath first, cause on 12am we have a rehearsal for tonite. Ok. Prepare your self fany-aa" ucapku seraya masuk ke kamar mandi

Author POV

"Mengerti kan hyung?" tanya donghae seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu pada managernya

"emmmh aku tidak yakin dengan tanggapan fans mu nanti hae-aa, apakah ini tidak terlalu bahaya?"

"anioooo hyung, aku mempunyai fans yg luar biasa yg pasti akan mendukung setiap keputusanku" lanjut donghae mencoba meyakinkan managernya untuk tetap menjalankan rencana yang sudah disusunnya.

"hyung kumohon bantulah aku untuk kali ini" donghae mulai memainkan wajah memelasnya berharap managernya mau membantunya

"aahhh ne ne ne" akhirnya prince manager pun mengangguk yang sukses dipeluk oleh donghae kegirangan.

Smtown newyork concert akhirnya mulai tepat jam6 sore, para fans mulai meneriakan bias mereka, ada sekitar 80.000 fans pada saat ini, warna warni dari light stick yang mereka gerakan terlihat seperti ribuan meteor jatuh. Begitu indah bukan?

Penyanyi-penyanyi naungan Sment satu persatu mulai menghibur para fans yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dengan performa bias mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya SNSD dan SUPERJUNIOR berkolaborasi menyanyikan lagu GEE

"_I say hee you say sica, hee …. Hee …_

_I say hee you say sica, hee ….. hee …"_

Teriak Heechul seraya membawa jessica lari mengelilingi panggung, heechul mulai membawa jessica ke arah donghae dan memberikan tangan sica. Ini terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, namun ternyata inilah rencana donghae tadi.

Riuh teriakan para fans semakin kencang semenjak heechul memberikan tangan sica ke donghae.

Yang seharusnya sica berpasangan dengan heechul sekarang berubah menjadi pasangan dengan donghae.

"_Neomu banjjak banjjak nunibusyeo_

_No No No No No_

_neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Neomu jjaritjjarit momi tteollyeo Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee_

_Jeojeun nunbit Oh Yeah joheun hyanggi Oh Yeah Yeah yeah__"_

lagu gee selesai dilantunkan dua idola itu, sekarang giliran donghae menyanyikan lagu solo nya "My Everything" ketika para member super junior dan snsd balik ke arah belakang panggung. Donghae menarik tangan jessica dengan cepat kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

"oppa bagianku kan sudah selesai" bisik sica ditelinga donghae

Namun donghae tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya terus menggenggam tangan sica dengan erat. Dan melanjutkan lagunya.

"_The loneliness of nights alone  
>the search for strength to carry on<br>my every hope has seemed to die  
>my eyes had no more tears to cry<br>then like the sun shining up above  
>you surrounded me with your endless love<br>Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me"_

Donghae membawa jessica ketengah panggung, kali ini teriakan ELF termasuk Elfishy semakin menjadi jadi, mereka mungkin tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Suasana pangung pun berubah menjadi merah, dengan tampilan VCR foto-foto kenangan donghae dan jessica selama mereka berpacaran dulu.

"_You are my everything  
>Nothing your love won't bring<br>My life is yours alone  
>The only love I've ever known<br>Your spirit pulls me through  
>When nothing else will do"<em>

Jessica cukup tercengang dengan hal ini, dia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, karna tangan sebelahnya masih digenggam donghae dengan sangat erat. Saat air mata sica sudah mulai dipelupuk mata donghae pun merangkulnya, mengusap-usap lengannya yang dibalas dengan pukulan kecil jessica "oppaaaa~" ucapnya

"_Every night I pray  
>On bended knee<br>That you will always be  
>My everything….."<em>

Kemudian musik berhenti untuk beberapa detik, yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah teriakan para fans yang bisa melihat bahwa sekarang donghae dan jessica berada ditengah panggung sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak lama lampu kemudian dimatikan.

Selang beberapa detik lampu dihidupkan kembali namun sekarang dengan keadaan dimana donghae sedang berlutut didepan sica sambil memegang sebucket mawar putih namun hanya ada satu mawar merah ditengah tengah mawar putih itu.

"_ow You're the breath of life in me  
>the only one that sets me free<br>and you have made my soul complete  
>for all time (for all time)"<em>

Donghae kemudian melanjutkan lagunya sambil memberi mawar merah yang terselip barusan ke jessica, dan semua mawar putihnya disebarkannya ke para fans. Agar fansnya tidak cemburu dengan perlakuannya ke jessica

"_You are my everything (you are my everything)  
>Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)<br>My life is yours alone (alone)  
>The only love I've ever known<br>Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
>When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)<br>Every night I pray (I pray)  
>On bended knee (on my knee)<br>That you will always be my everything"_

Donghae sekarang sedang membungkuk 90º kearah fans nya disisi kanan sisi kiri bahkan kesemua arah, jessica juga melakukan hal yang sama "gamsahamida, gamsahamnida" ucap mereka berdua. Namun diakhir bowing mereka donghae kemudian mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat sebagian ELF tersentuh dan menangis "I hope you all can understanding me as well" ucap donghae kali ini dia dan jessica melakukan bowing sedikit lama sekitar 10 detik. Dia benar-benar takut fans mereka akan marah dengan kelakuannya kali ini.

Tidak lama kemudian suasana haru itu berakhir ketika kembang api meluncur dari setiap sisi panggung dan member SJ keluar membawakan lagu happy together, tidak hanya member SJ, namun semua Smartist keluar karna ini adalah perform terakhir mereka, yaa lebih tepatnya ini adalah pengujung acara

Jessica kemudian berlari kearah taeyeon dan hyoyeon dia benar-benar ingin memeluk seseorang sekarang. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang akan donghae lakukan.

"taeng-aa eothokke" bisik sica ke taeng yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh leader cantik itu dan hyoyeon hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung sica saat ini karna sesungguhnya sica sedang menangis sekarang dipelukan taeyeon yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya.

Semua SM artist sangat menikmati konser malam ini, semua terlihat saling menyiram air berlarian-larian, mengambil hadiah-hadiah dari fans. Pemandangan terlihat lain di ujung panggung ketika donghae mengambil dua buah botol air minum dan berjalan ke arah jessica yang sedang ada di sisi kiri melambai lambaikan tangannya ke arah fans. Donghae kemudian memberi satu botolnya itu ke sica yang disambut oleh senyum manisnya.

"OPPAAA SAFE URI ICE PRINCESS, OKEY" teriak salah satu fans yang dijawab anggukan oleh donghae

Donghae kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke arah jessica "gomawo, sarangheyo" setelah mengucapkan itu donghae kemudian lari ntah kemana, agar tidak terlihat bahwa mukanya sedang memerah pada saat ini. Jessica hanya bisa tertawa jahil kearah namja chingu nya itu, yea mereka ternyata sudah mengambil kembali hubungan yang sempat tertunda selama setahun belakangan ini.

**FLASHBACK**

Ketika musik berhenti, lampu dimatikan dan hanya terdengar teriakan fans. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga sica "I'll be chance for you sic, I need you back. Saranghe" bisik donghae. Sica hanya bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang begitu kencang sekarang, dan dengan reflek dia menganggukan kepalanya "Nado oppa!" ucapnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

**6****th**** month later**

enam bulan sudah berlalu, banyak sekali perubahan donghae yang bisa dilihat. Walau dia tetap berusaha keras untuk melawan sifat cemburunya karna ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan yeojanya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jessica sekarang dalam proses syuting 'wild romance'

"chagi-aa, bagaimana syutingmu hari ini?" tanya donghae melalu telfon, karena pada saat ini donghae sedang berada di taiwan untuk menyelesaikan syutingnya juga bersama siwon

"haaaaah melelahkan oppa, sepertinya ini akan menjadi drama pertama dan terakhirku" ucap seorang yeoja dari seberang telfon sana

"semangatlah chagi-aa, ini adalah drama pertama mu pasti sangat melelahkan. Namun seterusnya kau pasti akan senang melakukannya" donghae memberi semangat

"oppaaa~ nanti aku akan ada adegan ciuman dengan dong wook oppa. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sekarang sica mulai jujur, karena menurutnya dari pada namja nya tau belakangan dan akan berujung salah paham akan lebih baik jika sica sendiri yang memberi taunya

"eo? Jinja? Lakukanlah dengan baik . aku percaya padamu" dengan sangat berat sekali donghae harus mengatakan yang seperti ini

"omooo! Apakah ini donghae oppa ku? Aigooo dia benar-benar berubah sekarang" ucap sica sedikit menggoda donghae, yang berhasil membuat donghae tertawa kecil

"hey maksud ku, lakukanlah dengan baik. Usahakan agar tidak melakukan take berulang kali pada adegan itu. aku bisa mati cemburu nanti"

"ne oppaa, ara ara" hubungan mereka benar-benar membaik sekarang,mencoba saling mengerti. donghae selalu berusaha menjadi dewasa untuk sica. Begitu juga sica yang mengerti setiap perubahan keras yg donghae lakukan…

(please comment nya yah, kalo banyak yg suka bakal dilanjut... bisa komen juga lewat acc author di twitter : Loicyeh atau fb: Loise Citra Aginta ~ mian juga kalo bias kalian aku pasang-pasangin kaya gini. cuma fiction kok. kalian bisa bayangin kalo sica atau yoona itu diri kalian sendiri. INTINYA HARUS COMMENT YAAAAAAH DONT BE SILENT RIDERS. GAMSHAAAA *deepbow)


End file.
